Dragon Fist
|similar=''Penetrate'' }} also known as or Super Dragon Fist (超龍拳, Chou Ryū-Ken) is the only attack Goku comes up with completely by himself. He begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will explode out into the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collide into the target, possibly destroying it in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name, Dragon Fist. Goku has used it on Hirudegarn, Super 17, Eis Shenron, and Omega Shenron. However, it only directly killed Hirudegarn and Eis Shenron, although it allowed Goku to win against Super 17 by firing a Kamehameha Wave to vaporize the evil Android afterwards. Though it is never stated explicitly that Goku originated this move (but he is also never seen learning from anyone), the move's origins appear to hail from the first Dragon Ball anime. The execution of the move is virtually identical to the move he used to kill King Piccolo (called Penetrate! in Tenkaichi 3), minus the initial Kamehameha and instead of a golden dragon, a silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku's inner powers (also, Goku's hand is cocked against Piccolo, whereas the Dragon Fist technique has his hand fully outstreched). It's possible that King Kai taught him this move after getting killed by Cell. Super Dragon Fist The Super Dragon Fist is the enhanced version of the Dragon Fist, an attack that was developed by Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. It first appeared in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension as Goku's desperation attack (a secret combo). Goku, as a Super Saiyan, attempted to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb, but couldn't fully control it. Instead, he absorbs the massive amount of energy into his body, and is covered from head to toe in a blue aura with sparks surrounding him. He then proceeds to throw a punch at the opponent, and takes the form of a giant, golden dragon, which devours the unlucky target and inflicts a massive amount of damage. Trivia * This is the one of the few rush attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Slug (in his Giant form) since Goku uses it against Hirudegarn. *In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta is able to use this attack even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in his Super Saiyan 4 form in GT (after all, it's more than likely that he knows all of Goku and Vegeta's moves) *Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in the Super 17 Saga may show that it could be a updated version of the Penetrate! technique. *The Dragon Fist is widely considered by many fans as the second strongest attack Goku ever had, second only to the Universal Spirit Bomb. *The Super Dragon Fist reappears in GT when Goku kills Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through the Dragon, immobilizing him, and falling before Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in his back, erupting in a brutal explosion with the Super Dragon. This method of the attack is Goku's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Tenkaichi 3. *In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit,Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 when Goku uses the Dragon Fist, he finishes the attack by using a Kiai. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques